


You and me and the devil make three

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, dub-con, sorry but little use of the Slave-Crown, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: How to explain to the rest of the world something that even she is unable to explain to herself? Terra only knows that the relationship happening has intensified, with the infamous Kefka Palazzo, nothing more and nothing less...





	You and me and the devil make three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvenJestersCry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenJestersCry/gifts).



> I would like to say that despite its time and the possibility of having a lot of errors in its writing, this is a fragment of a story that was going to be bigger than It still make me feel proud n_n  
> I apologize for these mistakes, I try hard even though English, as it is not my first language is sometimes complicated to use for me n_nU  
> Dedicated to a person that made me feel new wishes to share it :)

_The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing… not healing, not curing… that is a friend who cares. -_ Henri Nouwen

“G-Good night!” The boy exclaimed trembling with nervousness offering a friendly greeting with his hand placed on the forehead. Expert in the handling needed in the whole world that he took part, the man of showy clothes saw himself forced to imitate the greeting.

 

Something told Terra that Kefka was being too kind to the novice. Her smile showed sincere thankfulness.

He couldn´t hide a slight blush observing his partner entering first in the cubicle of limited measures, she was too pleasing still wearing the same uniform of strict greenish color and a simple high ponytail but he blinked and needed to swallow his own saliva with difficulty when his eyes collided with the penetrating blue eyes of General Palazzo. Cold and cutting as ice. Pushed aside, with wide eyes, the soldier saw him advancing until be really close to the comrade, whose back touched the wall of Wood.

“Can I know what is happening to you today?” Terra wanted to know whispering.

“No, you can´t till we get out of here… ” It was the response she got.

“Oh I see… It´s one of your games, right?” She tried again, lifting one of her thin and blond eyebrows. feigning surprise exaggeratedly.

“Of course! Hee… You know how much I love to play with you.” He said causing slight discomfort in Terra who didn´t say a word while he was putting himself in front of her and ran some fingers through her golden curls before one of her ears. “Moreove, let me give you a hint. What day is today?” He added in a singsong voice, dedicating her a mischievous smile.

Everything made total sense, what she had suddenly sensed was affirmed. And there would be no escape because actually It was that day or the ending of that day. Still as a statue but more than once tempted to look at the couple, the young soldier was trying not to dwell on the things his superior said. Palazzo was joking however his sense of humor was often more creepy than funny. Everyone sighed when the elevator stopped marking the realising separation of the trio. Perhaps it was his imagination, but perhaps not what the soldier was determined to believe seeing it didn´t reassured him. At a distance that stretched, Kefka granted himself the desired freedom to encircle the waist of Terra, who focused on keep walking ignoring his action but she was unable to calm the strong blush on her cute face when she noticed the long, wicked fingers of Kefka grabbing one of her buttocks. Not for long time covered by fabric.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Static, Terra was sitting at her reflection in a seat owner of stylized wooden legs with some golden figures. The light that surrounded her projection by a little lamp placed aside in the boudoir of small extension embellished her delicate facial features, however It wasn´t able to capture any gleam in her big and blue eyes with soft greenish strokes. Only closed when all her head turned and were caressed by a fine instrument which gave a deep red color to her eyelids. Similarly her pale pink lips were covered in the same color. Terra gradually adopted a more consistent look with what he considered beautiful or more beautiful. He took very seriously those things, the external image to show took part of the effect one wanted to cause in others or seeing it in a less complex and more playful way, it was a way to surprise the stranger who was watching him from the other side of the mirror. The only thing sure was he felt passion toward intense colors. Hence even her pale cheeks obtain an exaggerated tone enlivening the image of doll thanks to an excessive use of blusher.

“Much better.” Kefka sentenced still holding her face in his long fingers. “But it isn´t enough.” And his eyes of the color of melted ice descended faster for the body of the girl.

The uniform was important, all soldiers must carry on. Women or men, but out of place in the little private event that was taking place in his bedroom. An ornate room filled with dreamy objects and furniture. From the smallest jewel kept in boxes of different sizes painted by hand until the thick long curtains gathered by golden cords during the day or the colored papel of the walls. It almost felt like entering into another world. Even in the shadows, the colors of the different fabrics didn´t lose strength, like him, they melted into the shadows creating eerie shades. Smacking himself as an animal prior to devour its prey, Kefka proceeded to remove each item composing the uniform. After raising her arms and place them behind his head, her stylized torso was free and ready for any contact. So slim and firm with curves at the end easy to detect under her shirt to the press his fingers against it like If she was an exquisitely sculpted figure over the years. Shirt of clear green but darker green in the tie that was being unknotted with a simple but strong pull. Terra didn´t blink. Entering all his fingers inside her shirt, buttons relented suddenly showing Terra´s clear pink underwear. The jacket had long since succumbed button to gold button. There was no garment that resisted his quick and eager fingers. Kefka felt alike a child unwrapping a toy throught endless wrappers of various shades of green.

“Now it is my dear!” He announced several times, totally euphoric. Putting down as gently as his state permitted him the arms of his beautiful gorgeous blonde doll. Despite the long list of compliments that fell from his red lips, Terra didn´t flinch while unable to endure himself another minute more he pressed her against himself, hugging her.

In the vastness of his bed he played with her no matter how tough his movements could be sometimes. From her yummy lips never flowed a word of discomfort or rejection towards him. She was truly his, long time he had to make her his priority that finally he saw her as another of his valuable belongings. Deep inside, he was able to admit to himself that he liked her but just as he admitted he liked such a thing or such color. For him it was like when he fought, all he was looking for were those feelings left him breathless, arising from his own body an enveloping it. Or like a legal drug use, anything associated with the need to feel the other person closer like Terra would love believing. Hence every kiss was more intense while his fingers rolled between waves of her blond hair or the fingers of his other hand to the slide almost scoring a fine red path in her white skin, slightly pink due to internal heat. Yes, even If her mind was annulled her beautiful body reacted shamelessly causing Kefka’s desire to increase more but never was enough.

“You are beginning to like our game Hm?…” He said in a voice that didn´t seem his drawled every word with mischief and lust against her neck. “So, why so shy, my dear? C´Mon, moan with me.”

When he started to moan, they were very subtle sounds, barely audible but at the time she imitated them with great mastery, not only they became stronger, they also were more simultaneous. She never ceased to follow the tempo marked by him although his lips were placed in the pink aureole on one of her firm but moldable breasts, bare just getting off a little the loose fabric covering it. Some kind of negligee of red silk with fine seams of gold, Terra never was sure what It was. Often more than rubbing his tongue along the soft nipple, what he liked was slowly bite it as If he would mark it with his teeth. Act that caused an interesting but subtle contraction in his doll´s body. Definitely, she was able to feel him without being aware of it. It turned his desire hard under his pants. So after loosening some of the several scarves around his neck, puffing he unbottoned the small buttons of those pants of him. Without facing her, Kefka entered her from behind. Against the soft and pink skin around the hole, it didn´t seem to give up easily, It boiled at the contact of the hot and hard member like if what was being introduced wasn´t flesh except seething wax but once inside it was like if her own heat would counter the effect. As enveloped by millions of flames of different shades and sizes he enjoyed himself a little bit longer closing eyes in that brief but intense state that was pure excitement.

However when more the overflowing lust in him made him lose all kind of control, Terra began to feel herself part of the world again, she won some awareness and control over herself. Rather than feel fear or disgust, she felt strange, having him so close, feeling his skin against her own, resting on the smooth fabric of his big bed. Also his sweat, scurrying down her back. She gasped due to the lack of control of her breathing. Everything was somehow so disturbing and beautiful for her, it was like discovering the hidden side of the moon because his passionate partner was not known as a very caring man. So when It happened, if she was vaguely aware of it, she let it happen, thinking about it as an unreal or dream-like event.

“YES!” He gave a loud, resounding show of his satisfaction while he gave her the strongest and most sudden thrust of a long series. Then, like squirming, he came inside her randy.

Totally tired and pleased releasing her hands, Kefka pulled away from her to be dropped on the bed with an exhausted smile. His eyes were still closed. Terra was unfazed, not until a while after.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Now, like If the strong spell liberated her and free of any action, she blinked and calmly opened her blue-green eyes looking for a way out of the spacious bedroom. Surrounded by shadows, her eyes closed while she breathed deeply as she always did when taking courage was needed before getting up and started to move away from the big bed where she was sitting long time.

The contact with the ground was cold and chilling. Quiet motion was difficult because of a few witnesses unnoticed until the moment of the impact with their bodies of various sizes. Looking down and stooping a little to flip some of them, she met with the expressionless look of the beautiful and classy ladies like Camilla or Rose. Smiling sweetly she pulled away the small porcelain young ladies with care from her way. But a few steps forward it was a sharp growl from another withness, a soft-bodied guy who forced the blond girl to stop suddenly. Like his master the little harlequin was a funny at the same time than annoying guy. Frowning, she immediately raised her bare foot so the whiny could relief and the sound faded as his soft belly regained his form.

“Naughty doll, you’re trying to escape from me?” With her eyes still on the doll, she clearly heard the whispering but devilish voice of the owner of all that paraphernalia. “Come back to me.”

Sighing frustrated, she turned around to face him.

“I thought it would be much more appropriate to return to my own bed…” It was her excellent excuse.

Making a noise of reproach while he waggled a finger, He instead replied:

“But for me It´s much more appropriate now to keep having your company… So come back to me again!” He demanded pointing to the empty space in his bed with the same finger. “Or I’ll be forced to bring you here with me.” He added looking at her forehead in which was a thin and golden line with a lifted eyebrow. Above it a red drawing was blurred, like the rest of make-up, offering an vision of him distorted.

The girl of tousled curls had no choice but to obey. It was not fair, she didn´t feel It was fair but settling into the bed and closing her eyes again she resigned until a new day gave beginning. The last thing she heard before falling totally asleep was some soft giggles from him, the victor and for some reason he reminded her a kid who always gets his way and laughs proud of it because she preferred to sleep alone and he knew it but Oh! Even in that point, it had to be what he wanted… Next time maybe? she tried to be optimist.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As usual, Terra crossed the large room in silence until she found a distant corner to sit down, between her pale hands rested a silver fray with a plate full of smoky food and a glass filled with clear water like the rest of soldiers sitting around almost every long table of wood. Her sensitive ears could sense the whispers and murmurs but ducking her head she tried hard to ignore them focusing in the group of objects on the flat surface her hands held. Besides there was little effect in the same words she heard every day. She limited herself to sigh when finally she was sat down, taking her cutlery and whistling unless something out of her rutine would distract her. Perhaps a friendly voice?

“Terra.” The person said again, that time without hesitate. Her greenish eyes lifted lazily facing its owner. A vague memory came to her mind recognizing the young soldier´s traits. Her pinkish lips curved a little but that was all. “Can I take my meal with you?” He asked for making the blond girl blink. That seemed so irreal. She simply shrugged. His face seemed to illuminate of happiness.

Terra observed the boy occupying the empty space in front of her slightly curious but also wary. The idea of making friends used to be linked with the responsibility of not only keeping the bond but that person alive. A task turning into a heavy burden knowing what the harlequinade mage was able to do in endlessly disagreement. She was above all of them so why put herself at their level? It was one of the things she had heard him saying. The reality was darker, he wouldn´t share his precious doll with anyone. Call it selfishness, call it fear. Besides she was tired of worrying and arquing. He smiled noting her stare, blushing a little but clearing his throat, his expression seemed serious.

“Was everything ok with General Palazzo last Friday?”

The question caught her off guard. She coughed when the water she was drinking was going to the wrong direction. Terra couldn´t do another thing that let out a little exclamation. Her brain working hurried in order to find a decent response.

“Sure… Why are you asking me this?”

“Are you sure?” For some reason, his eyes shone with horror and shame as his cheeks gained more color. “I saw him… I saw him touching your ass. That´s a very serious thing… Between a general and a soldier.” Once his mouth closed, unable to look her into her eyes, he ducked his head. He was much more nervious and uneasy than her. “Should I tell this to General Cristophe?” He asked raising anew his head, recovering courage.

Terra swallowed saliva to the hear of that general´s name. She was aware how their relationship was seen by others, how hard to understand was because not even she was totally able to explain it and she was aware what could cause the report between the two men. Their friendship was important for her, the soldiers she had grown up with. Terra held her breath, thinking carefully in every word she would use and drawing a smile, approaching one of her clear hands to the other´s space in the long table to place it on his closed hand, she replied:

“I know It´s hard to believe but It happened nothing. he was just a little playful, that was all.” And added wrinkling her thin and golden eyebrows. “Trust my Word.” Forcing him to believe her. A technique she didn´t like using but she used in desperate times. Her other hand on her chest.

“I see… ” Finally during a silence that seemed eternal, the soldier sighed, nodding less tense. Terra could see it in his eyes, he wanted to trust her, reason the trick worked even being a little reluctant. He had feelings for her.


End file.
